


bed sharing

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F slur tw, M/M, Miscommunication, and there was only one bed, but ends in kisses and cuddles, pre dating, reclaimed f slur, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico and Will have to share a room. There's one bed. They're both closeted and oblivious.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	bed sharing

“There’s only one bed,” Nico said in horror. 

“I’ll take the floor,” Will said, and Nico shook his head.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the floor? I’ll sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed.”

“But then what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the floor? I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Compromise, we both sleep on the floor.”

“Or we both sleep together.”

“WILL! Oh my god- no! Will we’re too young-”

“Oh my gods no!” Will gasped in horror. “I- I didn’t mean we should do the buttsecks, I meant we should share the bed!”

“Then why didn’t you just say that!”

“I should have said no homo first.”

“What?”

“Well then you wouldn’t think I meant we should do the gay butt sex.”

“Right, yeah,” Nico nodded, his heart pounding in distress- no homo, no homo, no homo- “I mean- we’re not even gay,” Nico said with a bitter laugh he passed off as laughing it off.

“Uh- yeah…” Will said, his nervous glow flickering out, looking dejected, terrified. Nico wondered what he’d done wrong… oh gods, he’d given it away, he must have sussed Nico and he was uncomfortable. 

“Will, I-”

“You know you don’t need to make a show of it, you’re straight, I get it,” Will snapped.

“Uh- what’s with the attitude?” Nico questioned, offended by the outburst- well, surprised more than offended.

“I was joking about gay sex, I said “no homo”, why feel the need to suddenly announce you’re straight?”

“What the hell is wrong with you-” 

“I’m a fag!” Will blurted bitterly, shaking his head and looking away. Nico could see it now, the fear- Nico realised how much he sounded like those people, the ones who shut down any gay conversation by loudly announcing they were straight, the type of homophobe who made you uncomfortable, the type of homophobe who saw any gay conversation as some kind of predatory advance, the type of homophobe who would deny they were a homophobe but would probably turn violent. Will looked terrified, and Nico understood why. 

“Will…”

“Don’t,” Will pleaded, his breath shaky. Nico reached out to touch his shoulder, but decided against it when Will flinched. He looked so ashamed of himself, and Nico felt guilty, because he understood, he understood so well… 

“I lied…” Nico admitted, taking a deep breath. Will was gay. He understood. It was safe to tell him. He’d understand. Nico wouldn’t be hurt. He’d get it. “I’m gay too…” Nico admitted, “I was- I was just scared and I’m sorry, Will…”

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Will asked bitterly, “is this some kind of sick dare, where you flirt with the gay boy and make him humiliate himself?” Nico shook his head, but Will didn’t see that.

“Will, look at me,” Nico said gently, and Will shook his head instead. Nico sighed and moved to sit on the bed, and Will didn’t bother turning his back to Nico. “I’m gay, Will,” he said softly, and Will huffed as though he was trying to disguise a quiet sob, finally looking at Nico like he was waiting for an excuse, or a lie. “I’m terrified of people finding out,” he admitted, figuring ‘what the hell, why not open up, what have I got to lose?’ “When I was growing up, Will, it was terrifying. It’s… still terrifying. Only three other people know I’m… know I’m gay. Eros outed me, violently outed me, so I… I panic any time I could be outed again. So I… I’m sorry I was the reason you felt like that today.”

“Oh…” Will sighed, letting his guard down, “I had no idea…”

“Yeah…” Nico bounced his leg nervously, twisting his skull ring around his finger. Will looked to him and slowly sat beside him, not knowing what to say or do. “If… if you want, we can still share the bed. I mean I don’t want you to sleep on the floor, not after I was such an asshole to you.”

“Nico…”

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with that, I-” Nico cleared his throat, attempting to push down the blush threatening to paint his cheeks.

“I think… I…” Will sighed, putting his head in his hands. This could ruin the entire friendship, but Will felt Nico had a right to know, and now, knowing Nico was gay, and Nico being so open and honest with Will, and the prospect of maybe cuddles, Will felt like it was the right time. “Nico, I like you,” Will admitted, “like- a lot, I mean- I- I think you’re really uhm, really cute. And um- I really fancy you. So uh… yeah. There you- there you go. Feel free to uh… awkwardly shuffle out of the room or something. And I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship.”

“I uh-” Nico knew he was blushing, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly- was this real? “You uh- you really like me?”

“Uhm… yeah… I have for a while now.”

“But- why?”

“I uh-” Will was bright pink, awkwardly wrapping and unwrapping a bandage around his hand. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, “and you’re really kind to people and you look so pretty when you fight and you’re so funny and so sarcastic and so honest and so helpful and so caring and so sweet and you just- you make me smile and you- you make my heart go wild like you wouldn’t believe and I get all flustered, so uh… yeah, I’m attracted to you and I really really like you. I mean I could talk forever but uh… yeah…”

“Oh,” Nico blushed, puce, smiling involuntarily, a dizzying rush of happiness overwhelming him. A hot boy was confessing his feelings to Nico, very not straight, definitely not platonic feelings. Nico reached his hand across, until his hand was over Will’s. Will flushed bright red, and Nico felt fuzzy- he was touching a boy’s hand, unplatonically. He was finally doing it- finally being gay with another boy. He felt free. “I like you too,” he admitted nervously, glancing over at Will, who looked like he couldn’t quite believe his luck.

“You do?” Will questioned hopefully.

“Uh- yeah,” Nico admitted, before deciding to take a leap of faith, leaning across and pressing a gentle kiss to Will’s cheek that left him wondering what his first kiss would be like. He was completely dizzy with happiness. It turned out he didn’t need to wait long, because Will was curiously tilting his head and leaning in, and Nico found himself completely flustered, leaning in too. Nico had never felt so alive before, so real, so free, so honest, so himself. He wasn’t lying, he wasn’t hiding, he was free, and it was okay to act on those thoughts, on those feelings. It was okay. It was only a short kiss, but it had both boys blushing.

“Boyfriends?” Will asked quietly.

“Boyfriends,” Nico replied with a smile. He couldn’t quite believe his luck.

“So uh… about the uh… the bed situation…” Will began awkwardly, and Nico blushed.

“We uh… we could cuddle?” Nico offered awkwardly, and Will smiled slightly, blushing even more.

“I’d like that,” Will replied, and Nico’s cheeks were flaming by this point. It was awkward for a second, but Will rested his head on Nico’s shoulder, and the awkwardness eased away. He and Will were friends first, and Will had always been tactile- they’d hugged before, sat so close their legs and shoulders touched- Will had laid across Nico’s lap before, using him as a pillow. So Nico felt pretty used to this, to cuddling, to casual intimacy. It just felt more intimate now, more profound, more dizzyingly intoxicating. They talked casually for a while, until they gradually shifted to lay down besides each other, Will holding Nico close and Nico curled up in his arms. He figured he’d explain to his dad another day- for now, he was enjoying the feeling that nobody else was in the world, just Nico and Will. He smiled gently as he fell asleep.


End file.
